ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Glossary of chemistry terms
This page is a glossary of chemistry terms. Chemistry has an extensive vocabulary and a significant amount of jargon that are commonly used by chemists and in chemistry literature. This is a list of chemical terms, including laboratory tools, glassware, and equipment. Chemistry itself is a physical science concerned with the composition, structure, and properties of matter, as well as the changes it undergoes during chemical reactions. Note: All periodic table references refer to the IUPAC Style of the Periodic Table A *'absolute zero' - a theoretical condition concerning a system at zero Kelvin where a system does not emit or absorb energy (all atoms are at rest) *'accuracy' - how close a value is to the actual or true value; also see precision *'acid' - a compound that, when dissolved in water, gives a pH of less than 7.0 or a compound that donates a hydrogen ion *'acid anhydride' - a compound with two acyl groups bound to a single oxygen atom *'acid dissociation constant' - an equilibrium constant for the dissociation of a weak acid *'actinides' - the fifteen chemical elements that are between actinium (89) and lawrencium (103) *'activated complex' - a structure that forms because of a collision between molecules while new bonds are formed *'addition reaction' - within organic chemistry, when two or more molecules combine to make a larger one *'aeration' - the mixing of air into a liquid or solid *'alkali metals' - the metals of Group 1 on the periodic table *'alkaline earth metals' - the metals of Group 2 on the periodic table *'allomer' - a substance that has different composition than another, but has the same crystalline structure *'allotropy' - elements that can have different structures (and therefore different forms), such as Carbon (diamonds, graphite, and fullerene) *'anion' - negatively charge ions *'atom' - a chemical element in its smallest form, and is made up of neutrons and protons within the nucleus and electrons circling the nucleus *'atomic number' - the number representing an element which corresponds with the number of protons within the nucleus *'atomic orbital' - the region where the electron of the atom may be found B *'base' - a substance that accepts a proton and has a high pH; a common example is sodium hydroxide (NaOH) *'biochemistry' - the chemistry of organisms *'boiling' - the phase transition of liquid vaporizing *'bond' - the attraction and repulsion between atoms and molecules that is a cornerstone of chemistry *'burette' (also buret) - glassware used to dispense specific amounts of liquid when precision is necessary (e.g. titration and resource dependent reactions) C *'cation' - positively charged ion *'centrifuge' - equipment used to separate substances based on density by rotating the tubes around a centred axis *'cell potential' - the force in a galvanic cell that pulls electron through reducing agent to oxidizing agent *'Chemical Law' - certain rules that pertain to the laws of nature and chemistry - examples *'chemical reaction' - the change of one or more substances into another or multiple substances *'colloid' - mixture of evenly dispersed substances, such as many milks *'combustion' - an exothermic reaction between an oxidant and fuel with heat and often light *'compound' - a substance that is made up of two or more chemically bonded elements *'condensation' - the phase change from gas to liquid *'conductor' - material that allows electric flow more freely *'covalent bond' - chemical bond that involves sharing electrons *'crystal' - a solid that is packed with ions, molecules or atoms in an orderly fashion *'cuvette' - glassware used in spectroscopic experiments. It is usually made of plastic, glass or quartz and should be as clean and clear as possible D *'deionization' - the removal of ions, and in water's case mineral ions such as sodium, iron and calcium *'deliquescence' - substances that absorb water from the atmosphere to form liquid solutions *'deposition' - settling of particles within a solution or mixture *'dipole' - electric or magnetic separation of charge *'dipole moment' - the polarity of a polar covalent bond *'dissolution or solvation' - the spread of ions in a solvent *'double bond' - sharing of two pairs of electrons E solution]] *'earth metal' - see alkaline earth metal *'electrolyte - a solution that conducts a certain amount of current and can be split categorically as weak and strong electrlytes *'electrochemical cell' - using a chemical reaction's current, electromotive force is made *'electromagnetic radiation' - a type of wave that can go through vacuums as well as material and classified as a self-propagating wave *'electromagnetism' - fields that have electric charge and electric properties that change the way that particles move and interact *'electromotive force' - a device that gains energy as electric charges pass through it *'electron' - a subatomic particle with a net charge that is negative *'electron shells' - an orbital around the atom's nucleus that has a fixed number electrons (usually two or eight) *'electric charge' - a measured property (coulombs) that determine electromagnetic interaction *'element''' - an atom that is defined by its atomic number *'energy' - A system's ability to do work *'entropy' - the amount of energy not available for work in a closed thermodynamic system (usually symbolized as S) *'enzyme' - a protein that speeds up (catalyses) a reaction *'eppendorf tube' - generalized and trademarked term used for a type of tube; see microcentrifuge F *'freezing' - phase transition from liquid to solid G *'galvanic cell' - battery made up of electrochemical with two different metals connected by salt bridge *'gas' - particles that fill their container though have no definite shape or volume *'geochemistry' - the chemistry of and chemical composition of the Earth H *'halogens' - Group 17 on the Periodic Table and are all non-metals I *'inorganic compound' - compounds that do not contain carbon, though there are exceptions (see main article) *'inorganic chemistry' - a part of chemistry concerned with inorganic compounds *'International Union of Pure and Applied Chemistry' (IUPAC) - *'insulator' - material that resists the flow of electric current *'ion' - a molecule that has gained or lost one or more electrons *'ionic bond' - electrostatic attraction between oppositely charged ions *'ionization' -The breaking up of a compound into separate ions. K *'kinetic energy' - L *'lanthanides' - *'lattice' - *'Laws of thermodynamics' - *'liquid' - *'light' - *'London dispersion forces' - M *'metal' - *'melting' - *'microcentrifuge' - a small plastic container that is used to store small amounts of liquid *'mole' - abbreviated mol - a measurement of an amount of substance; a single mole contains approximately 6.022×1023 units or entities **a mole of water contains 6.022×1023 H2O molecules *'molecule' - a chemically bonded number of atoms that are electrically neutral *'molecular orbital' - region where an electron can be found in a molecule (as opposed to an atom) N *'neutron' - a neutral unit or subatomic particle that has no net charge *'neutrino' - a particle that can travel at speeds close to the speed of light and are created as a result of radioactive decay *'nucleus' - the centre of an atom made up of neutrons and protons, with a net positive charge *'noble gases' - group 18 elements, those whose outer electron shell is filled *'non-metal' - an element which is not metallic *'nuclear' - of or pertaining to the atomic nucleus *'number density' – a measure of concentration of countable objects (atoms, molecules, etc.) in space; number per volume O *'orbital' - may refer to either an atomic orbital or a molecular orbital *'organic compound' - compounds that contain carbon *'organic chemistry' - a part of chemistry concerned with organic compounds P *'plasma' - *'poor metal' - *'potential energy' *'precipitate' - *'precision' - *'photon' - a carrier of electromagnetic radiation of all wavelength (such as gamma rays and radio waves) *'proton' - a positive unit or subatomic particle that has a positive charge *'protonation' - Q *'Quantum mechanics' - the study of how atoms, molecules, subatomic particles, etc. behave and are structured *'quarks' - *'quarts' - R *'radiation' - energy in the form of waves or subatomic particles when there is a change from high energy to low energy states *'radioactive decay' - the process of an unstable atomic nucleus losing energy by emitting radiation S *'s-block elements' - Group 1 and 2 elements (alkali and alkaline metals), which includes Hydrogen and Helium *'salts' - ionic compounds composed of anions and cations *'salt bridge' - devices used to connection reduction with oxidation half-cells in an electrochemical cell *'saline solution' - general term for NaCl in water *'Schrödinger equation' - quantum state equation which represents the behaviour of an election around an atom *'Semiconductor' - an electrically conductive solid that is between a conductor and an insulator *'single bond' - sharing of one pair of electrons *'sol' - a suspension of solid particles in liquid. Artificial examples include sol-gels. *'solid' - one of the states of matter, where the molecules are packed close together, there is a resistance of movement/deformation and volume change; see Young's modulus *'solute' - the part of the solution that is mixed into the solvent (NaCl in saline water) *'solution' - homogeneous mixture made up of multiple substances. It is made up of solutes and solvents. *'solvent' - the part of the solution that dissolves the solute (H2O in saline water) *'spectroscopy' - study of radiation and matter, such as X-ray absorption and emission spectroscopy *'speed of light' - the speed of anything that has zero rest mass (Energyrest = mc² where m is the mass and c is the speed of light) *'Standard conditions for temperature and pressure' or SATP - a standardisation used in order compare experimental results (25°C and 100.000 kPa) *'state of matter' - matter having a homogeneous, macroscopic phase; gas, plasma, liquid, and [solid are the most well known (in increasing concentration) *'sublimation' - a phase transition from solid to gas *'subatomic particles' - particles that are smaller than an atom; examples are protons, neutrons and electrons *'substance' - material with definite chemical composition T *'talc' - a mineral representing the one on the Mohs Scale *'temperature' - the average energy of microscopic motions of particles *'theoretical yield' - see yield *'theory' - a model describing the nature of a phenomenon *'thermal conductivity' - a property of a material to conduct heat (often noted as k ) *'thermochemistry' - the study of absorption/release of heat within a chemical reaction *'thermodynamics' - the study of the effects of changing temperature, volume or pressure (or work, heat, and energy) on a macroscopic scale *'thermodynamic stability' - when a system is in its lowest energy state with its environment (equilibrium) *'thermometer' - device that measures the average energy of a system *'titration' - the process of titrating one solution with another, also called volumetric analysis *'torr' - a unit to measure pressure (1 Torr is equivalent to 133.322 Pa or 1.3158×10−3 atm *'transition metal' - elements that have incomplete d sub-shells, but also may be referred to as the d-block elements *'triple bond' - the sharing of three pairs of electrons within a covalent bond (example N2) *'triple point' - the place where temperature and pressure of three phases are the same (Water has a special phase diagram) *'Tyndall effect' - the effect of light scattering by colloidal (mixture where one substance is dispersed evenly through another) or suspended particles U *'UN number' - a four digit code used to note hazardous and flammable substances *'uncertainty' - a characteristic that any measurement that involves estimation of any amount cannot be exactly reproducible *'Uncertainty principle' - knowing the location of a particle makes the momentum uncertain, while knowing the momentum of a particle makes the location uncertain *'unit cell' - the smallest repeating unit of a lattice *'unit factor' - statements used in converting between units *'universal or ideal gas constant' - proportionality constant in the ideal gas law (0.08206 L*atm / K*mol ) V *'valence electron' - the outermost electrons of an atom, which are located in electron shells *'Valence bond theory' - a theory explaining the chemical bonding within molecules by discussing valencies, the number of chemical bonds formed by an atom *'van der Waals force' - one of the forces (attraction/repulsion) between molecules *'van 't Hoff factor' - ratio of moles of particles in solution to moles of solute dissolved *'vapor' - when a substance is below the critical temperature while in the gas phase *'vapour pressure' - pressure of vapour over a liquid at equilibrium *'vaporization' - phase change from liquid to gas *'viscosity' - the resistance of a liquid to flow (oil) *'volt' - one joule of work per coulomb - the unit of electrical potential transferred *'voltmeter' - instrument that measures the cell potential *'volumetric analysis' - see titration W *'water' - H2O - a chemical substance, a major part of cells and Earth, and covalently bonded *'wave function' - a function describing the electron's position in a three dimensional space *'work' - the amount of force over distance and is in terms of joules (energy) X *'X-ray' - form of ionizing, electromagnetic radiation, between Gamma and UV rays *'X-ray diffraction' - a method for establishing structures of crystalline solids using singe wavelength X-rays and looking at diffraction pattern *'X-ray photoelectron spectroscopy' - a spectroscopic technique to measure composition of a material Y *'yield' - the amount of product produced during a chemical reaction Z *'zone melting' - a way to remove impurities from an element by melting it and slowly travel down an ingot (cast) See also *List of chemical elements *List of chemistry topics *List of science topics *The Standard Periodic Table *Chemistry Mnemonics Category:Chemistry lists Category:Chemistry Chemistry * : Categoría:Química hi:रसायन विज्ञान की शब्दावली he:כימיה - מונחים